Runaway
by Myrakle
Summary: "Your parents were Slytherin and Gryffindor, very unusual coupling mind you..." said the Sorting Hat to the daughter of two unfortunate lovers. However, despite time and trials, hearts given are never forgotten. AU Remus/OC, within the "Faithfully" Arc


**Author's Note:** This is a Remus/OC story that is a companion piece to my main story, "Faithfully," which focuses on Remus's daughter, Victoria. Although this first chapter could stand alone, subsequent chapters will more throughly tie into the plot of "Faithfully." This is rated 'M' to be safe, but I think it's somewhat mild. Please, enjoy and review!

1. And By Candlelight

_December 25th, 1980_

"Addy, are you ready to go?" Sirius Black asked, knocking on the bathroom door awkwardly.

"Almost," Ariadne Black called out, running the brush through her dark hair another time. This would the first time she'd see Sirius's friends since they had graduated. She'd gussied up not because she wanted to make a good impression, but because she needed to be confident about her appearance when she went literally into the lions' den. She unlocked the door and stepped into the corridor of Sirius's flat.

Her cousin was waiting for her. Sirius wore a Muggle shirt, a leather jacket, and dragon skin boots. His dark hair brushed his shoulders and his aristocratic features were obscured by the fact that he hadn't bothered to shave. Upon seeing Ariadne, he said, "Addy…you look, uh…nice…" he trailed off lamely. They weren't close; when they were kids, neither had any interest in the other and by the time they were old enough not to care whether the other was a girl or a boy, she was in Slytherin and he in Gryffindor. Until she'd shown up on his doorstep a week ago, she'd only had one conversation with him since he ran away from his home and their family four years ago.

Ariadne smoothed the front of her conservative dress self-consciously. She wasn't exactly in the position to wander into Diagon Alley for more fashionable clothing. "Um, thanks," she replied.

Sirius looked at his wristwatch, "It's just started, so we'd better get going." He helped her with her cloak.

Ariadne followed him out of the flat and waited patiently while he set the wards. Sirius then offered his arm and after an uncomfortable squeeze, the two landed at the gate of a little house. At first glance, it seemed that the house was empty, but after a few words whispered by Sirius, the gate opened and the windows began to glow. Ariadne could faintly hear familiar Christmas carols.

Sirius walked up to the house, the pathway obscured by new snow, and opened the door, holding it open for his cousin.

She stepped into the entrance and slipped her cloak off as she listened to what was surely a party, but it sounded unlike any party she'd ever attended. The laughter was light and jolly, lacking the haughtiness and coolness she was accustomed to at social gatherings.

After taking off his own cloak, Sirius reached for her arm, "There's someone I want you to meet." He led her into the next room, a parlor of sorts, and through the other guests. They congregated in small groups and looked at her with something akin to shock, and the more polite, curiosity. Others were downright hostile. She recognized a few faces and all of them were former Gryffindors.

Just before they made it into the kitchen, an older man with bright blue eyes stopped them, "Sirius, is that who I think it is?" He looked a little suspicious.

Sirius waved his free hand, "Your brother said it was alright for her to come, Aberforth." The old man scowled, but let them pass without another word.

The kitchen was warm and full of wonderful holiday smells that reminded Ariadne of her last two Christmases, both spent at Hogwarts. There were mostly women in the kitchen, but a few men as well. In the corner, arranging cookies on a tray, a dark-haired baby on her hip, was a pretty redhead and a man, who looked up and, smiling, exclaimed, "Padfoot!"

"Prongs!" Her cousin responded, humorously, going over to hug the other man; there must be an inside story regarding these nicknames. Sirius then greeted the woman by kissing her cheek and then, surprisingly, reached for the baby. He then turned and motioned for her to come closer, "Addy."

Ariadne took several steps forward and, now closer, recognized 'Prongs' as Sirius's best friend, James Potter. The woman she knew as Lily Evans. It seemed like a lifetime since she'd been at school with them. Despite the fact that she was a prefect when they were Head Boy and Girl, they had moved in very separate circles during their school days.

Sirius was bouncing the baby up and down. The baby was laughing and giggling, kicking his feet. "I think introductions are in order," Sirius announced, settling the baby, "Addy, this is Harry Potter, my godson." Ariadne had never seen her cousin so enthused about anything.

Ariadne went a little closer and smiled shyly at the baby, "Nice to meet you, Harry," she said. Harry Potter blew a bubble.

The other adults laughed. James Potter joked, "He'll have no problem with the ladies someday." He offered Ariadne his hand, which she took, "James Potter."

"Ariadne Black."

James Potter released her hand and smiled, "We're glad you could make it." There was something veiled about what he said and Ariadne knew to what he was referring.

His wife stepped forward and, to Ariadne's surprise, embraced her, "I'm sure you remember me, but it's Lily _Potter_ now. I hope you're having a happy Christmas, Ariadne."

Although there was very little to celebrate, she would be eternally grateful that it wasn't what it would have been, "I am."

"Good," Lily Potter smiled, "Now, I'm nearly done with the cookies, so why don't you help yourself to a drink, from the table over there?" She motioned to a table by a shadowed doorway laden with glasses and a large punch bowl. "Just to let you know, I think the Prewetts got to the punch." Ariadne wasn't sure why, but both of the men laughed. Harry Potter copied them, giggling loudly. The adults were lost completely to their mirth, all except for Ariadne, who, as the outsider, felt envious of the easy joy shared between the group of loved ones.

She left without a word to get herself a drink. As Ariadne passed the doorway, she saw that there was someone in the little room. Time and trials hadn't muddled her memory of his face. Staring out of the wall of windows, face illuminated by the light reflecting of the snow, was Remus Lupin…

**XxXxX**

_December 1st, 1977_

Fifth-year Ariadne Black was in the library to do homework or at least that was what she intended to do. Her Transfiguration essay lay unfinished as she lost herself in a tome as large as her head about the relationship between wizardry and Greek mythology. Only when someone sat across from her and sighed loudly did her eyes snap up. "Sirius?" she asked, incredulously.

"Addy," was all her cousin said. They hadn't spoken since he'd run away more than a year ago. Sirius shook his dark mane, "How are you?"

"Um, good, I guess," she said, carefully. She may not have been the model Slytherin, but she wasn't stupid. This wasn't for old time's sake, especially when she took the lack of warmth in his eyes and his tense posture into account. "What do want, Sirius?" she asked.

He rolled his eyes and used his elbows to prop himself on the table, "Don't worry, this is strictly business."

"Then get on with it," Ariadne said, coolly. She was offended, but a part of her was also saddened by the way he abandoned their family, abandoned her.

He must have realized he was being rude for he dropped his snobby expression and looked almost guilty, "Addy…I, uh…sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out that way…sometimes I forget you're not really like the others…our _family_," he said, scowling toward the end. He then shook his head and changed the subject, "But that's not why I'm here…I need to ask you something."

Ariadne, touched by his regret for having come across rude, was willing to listen, "Yes?"

"Are you seeing anybody?" Sirius asked bluntly.

Ariadne wasn't quite sure how to respond. Of all things her cousin could have asked her…he chose that. She settled for shaking her head.

"Good," Sirius began, then paused, as if thinking the words out, "Well, if somebody asked you to Hogsmeade on Saturday, a Gryffindor somebody, would you say yes?"

"Uh…" Was all Ariadne could get out. Boys weren't interested in her, a quiet, shy Slytherin and she certainly didn't discuss her love life, or lack thereof, with her cousin, Sirius Black, the black sheep of the 'Noble House of Black.'

Sirius sighed, exasperated, "It's Remus, alright! For three months now he's fancied you like mad, but he's refused to do anything about it. I'm tired of him talking about you – no offense. It's like James with Evans, but you're my cousin so it's still a little weird…but if he asked you, would you go with him?"

Ariadne thought about it, about Remus Lupin. He'd been friends with Sirius since before she'd come to Hogwarts. Both she and Remus Lupin were prefects; they patrolled together Thursday evenings and for the past four prefect meetings, he'd sat beside her. She hadn't thought it was anything more than a nice boy being nice. And Remus Lupin was really nice, but he was also smart and somewhat reserved, or at least compared to his friends. He was also handsome, in a frail sort of way, but again this was overshadowed by her cousin and James Potter.

Unsure of why she suddenly felt hot, she replied to her cousin, "Uh, sure."

Sirius broke into a smile, "Brilliant! Now I've just got to persuade him to actually ask. He's terribly shy," he said standing up, and then said more seriously, "Addy…thank you. I'm glad you're not rotten like your sisters." He left, his stride as confident and arrogant as always.

That night at dinner, Ariadne felt her eyes stray toward the Gryffindor table on more than a few occasions. Every time, she'd catch Remus Lupin's gaze and he blushed like crazy before scowling at Sirius, who kept nudging the perfect with his elbow. Ariadne could feel her own cheeks warm once or twice from Remus Lupin's heated looks.

Ariadne waited for Remus Lupin to ask her to Hogsmeade, but he never did. The weekend came and went and soon all the students went home for Christmas holiday. When Ariadne came back, there were to be no dates with Remus Lupin. Her future had been decided for her…

**XxXxX**

_December 25th, 1980_

"Ariadne?" Someone said hoarsely, drawing her from her memories. Remus Lupin had turned to look at her. There were dark bags beneath his brown eyes, his hair was as shaggy as Sirius's, and his scarred face looked unbelievably weary, but there was sense of surprise. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

It hurt more than she would have liked, more than she could honestly explain to herself, "Sirius invited me," she explained.

"No," he began, "I mean, why…I thought…Montague?"

She hadn't seen him in two years and _that_ wasn't exactly what she wanted to talk about. "Sirius didn't tell you?" she asked carefully.

Something dark crossed Remus Lupin's face, "No. We're not really speaking."

Ariadne was curious about this, but decided to be tactful and not ask. Something about the pain on his face, his _handsome_ face…she stopped that train of thought. Instead, she took a step into the darkened sunroom.

Remus Lupin took the opportunity to apologize, wringing his hands awkwardly, his words seemed hesitant, though planned, "I didn't mean to be rude. It's just that I didn't expect t-to see you _here_. Especially after the _Prophet_ –"

"They were right," Ariadne interrupted, "But just not about it being me."

"What happened?" he asked, and then added hastily, "If you don't mind me asking, that is." He shifted on his feet.

"I don't," Ariadne said, surprising herself. This was the last thing she'd wanted to talk about a few moments ago, but now with Remus Lupin, it felt alright…like he'd understand. She took a seat in one of the wicker chairs. Remus Lupin sat across from her, eyes on their knees, only inches apart. Her dress barely covered the tops of hers. She cleared her throat, "The _Prophet_ was right when it reported last week that Mrs. Montague was pregnant…but they didn't disclose that Mrs. Montague was formerly Roma Cross –"

"Isn't she your best friend?" Remus Lupin asked, puzzled.

"Was," Ariadne corrected. "Roma was willing to be my shoulder to cry on when I found out I was promised to Julian Montague three years ago, but when I didn't go through with it, she eagerly took my place."

"And why didn't you marry Montague?" Remus Lupin asked, intensely, his attention on her fully. There was something else behind his words, something that was both illusive and exciting.

"Well to start, he's twenty-five years older than I am…and also…" She stopped, but Remus Lupin said nothing and waited patiently for her to continue. Ariadne felt self conscious for some reason and her words reflected as much, "My sisters, Bella and Cissy, they've never really liked me. They'd pick on me, but usually they ignored me. But last summer before the wedding, they became _friendly_…it was like we could be friends now because I was going to become one of them…a cold, unfeeling, proper pureblood wife…I couldn't stand that, so the night before the wedding, I left. I went to my sister Dromeda's for a while, but our family…they're doing all they can to find me. I didn't want to put Dromeda and Ted and their daughter in danger, so I left them too. I found Sirius about a week ago, thinking it'd be easier for him to help me since he doesn't have a family…but he sort of does, doesn't he?" She remembered the tender moments in the kitchen.

Remus Lupin looked out the window, "I suppose _he_ does."

"Remus?" She asked. Throughout her explanation, he'd been attentive and calm, but when she brought up Sirius, he tensed and became troubled.

"It's nothing," He insisted and didn't let her press him, "Anyways, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be ruining your Christmas by asking you to tell your, uh, story."

"No, don't worry about it," she said, "I'd rather explain myself to you than the crowd inside."

At her remark, Remus Lupin smiled softly, and Ariadne felt herself grow warm. It wasn't something she'd felt since she'd learned he'd fancied her all those years ago. The only boy, or rather man, who's ever done so. A part of her wondered if he still did, maybe…

"Do you regret leaving?" Remus Lupin suddenly asked.

"My family?" She questioned. The room felt really small, and the air, despite the chill from so many windows, felt hotter and hotter.

"Yes," he said.

"Not for a moment," she admitted honestly, looking him in the eye.

"Good," he whispered, looking at her with some sort of contentment, but also seemingly searching for something.

Ariadne felt her heart beat in her chest as she continued to look into his eyes, their color still visible in the darkness. Somehow, while still sitting across from one another, they'd leaned forward and she could smell him. He smelt…warm – like sweat, leaves, and dirt. It was extremely heady and Ariadne couldn't resist leaning forward –

BOOM!

The entire house shook and bits of ceiling sprinkled down. There was another loud blast and breaking glass.

"Death Eaters!" Someone screamed from the front of the house.

Instantly, Remus Lupin shot to his feet, his wand already drawn. He seemed surprised though when Ariadne did the same within the same time span. She didn't have time to answer his unasked question for a curse shot through the doorway. Remus Lupin dodged it, but the spell shattered one of the windows, and glass flew everywhere. He then grabbed Ariadne's arm, "Get out of here! I'm going to help the others!" he ordered.

Ariadne thought running was a very good idea, but the thought of leaving Remus Lupin here was unthinkable. She shook her head stubbornly.

"Ariadne," Remus Lupin began, but didn't finish as somebody stepped into the doorway. Quicker than Ariadne could react, Remus Lupin and the other person, a man judging from the grunts he made when one of Remus Lupin's curses hit him, dueled furiously. Ariadne ducked when curses flew in her direction and used a shield charm, but what she knew that her Hogwarts schooling alone couldn't even begin to help her participate at the superior level of these two men. Clearly, this wasn't either's first duel to the death.

Remus Lupin, although he appeared frail and sickly, could certainly hold his own. But, at one point, the assailant managed to slash the man's torso with a nasty hex. Remus Lupin hardly flinched and resumed his offensive, finally subduing the Death Eater.

The whole ordeal had lasted less than a minute, but Ariadne felt it had lasted entirely too long and she could feel her blood pumping in her ears.

Remus Lupin, chest heaving and bleeding, didn't even have time to catch his breathe before a silvery form glided into the room. "That's the signal to retreat," Remus Lupin explained.

"What about the others?" Ariadne asked. Although she'd never been close with Sirius, he was family.

"They'll be fine," Remus Lupin tried to reassure her, but even he looked doubtful. From the other parts of the house, the fighting has quieted. "That was just the first wave. More will here at any moment." Then he became disquieted, before reaching for her again. He pulled her close, embracing her. Ariadne felt her breath catch, and it wasn't from adrenaline. Then, she realized he meant to Apparate them to safety. However, he could have done so by just holding her arm…

"Damn it!" Remus Lupin cursed, releasing Ariadne and tightening his grip on his wand.

"What?" Ariadne asked.

He gripped her arm, nearly painfully, and pulled her to the side door, "Anti-Apparition spells. We have to get out of here now!"

Suddenly, there more crashes from the front of the house and screams, but all Ariadne heard was a familiar cackling laugh.

"Bella," she whispered.

"We have to run," Remus Lupin instructed, "We have to get out of the range of the anti-Apparition spells." He reached for her free hand with his own, and started to run, obviously shortening his long stride for Ariadne's much shorter one.

It was difficult running through the deep, soft snow and Ariadne's feet soon became wet and cold, contrasting with Remus Lupin's warm grip. They weren't the only ones; others could be seen running as well, but a few of them would never make it to safety as they were hit by the far cast spells of the Death Eaters. After sprinting many meters, they had reached the tree line and Remus Lupin stopped, swung Ariadne into his chest, and she felt along with the familiar squeeze of Apparition, the beating of his heart and the warmth of the blood from his injury.

They arrived at the edge of a small village. Most of the buildings showed no existence of life, but one down the cobbled street had its windows still lit.

"Where are we?" Ariadne asked.

"North Wales," Remus Lupin responded, letting her go. "There's an inn here where we can stay for the night."

His innocent reply led Ariadne to think of darker things. She blushed as she felt herself become bothered in an inappropriate way at his remark. She tried not to let it show, "Do you think the others are alright?" She thought of her cousin, and James Potter and his young family.

"Most would have Apparted at the first sign of the attack, like Lily would have with Harry. Others, like James and Sirius, would have stayed behind to make sure the rest got to safety," Remus Lupin said, leading them down the dimly lit street.

"How do suppose the Death Eaters found us? Sirius said that the house was a sort of safe house." Ariadne said.

Remus Lupin tensed, and then said bitingly, "Dumbledore thinks there's a spy in the O – among us. Tonight confirmed that. There was no way the Death Eaters guessed where we were. Also, anti-Apparation spells are only used when the most elite Death Eaters attack."

"Like my sister," Ariadne muttered.

"Yes," Remus Lupin confirmed.

They continued walking in silence, nearly at the inn. Ariadne, without her cloak and calves and feet cold from the run, began to shiver as her adrenaline dissipated.

Remus Lupin noticed, "You're cold." He then wrapped an arm around her shoulder and held her against his warm side, reminding Ariadne of something.

"You're hurt," she pointed out.

"I'll take care of it when we're out of the open. There's nothing that I can do here on a Muggle street."

"And there's nothing to be done about my chilly feet, either," she replied, and then blushed, "Well there is something," and hesitantly wrapped her own arm around Remus Lupin's waist.

He said nothing, but he tightened his grip.

Luckily for the weary pair, the inn was still open and after Remus Lupin produced the appropriate amount of Muggle currency, the grumpy innkeeper gave them the key to room thirteen. Remus Lupin had requested only one room and Ariadne found she didn't mind at all.

Remus Lupin had some difficulty with the stairs, his wound finally taking a toll on him, so once in the room, Ariadne led him to the bed and went into the modest washroom for some warm water. It was always best to clean injuries by hand before healing with magic, especially if they were inflicted by what was most likely dark magic. Wetting one of the clothes provided and filling a conjured basin with water, she went back into the room. He had conjured a few candles, placing them on the bedside table, though shadows still lingered in the corners of the room and the dark side of his face.

"Let's have a look," Ariadne announced. She assisted the blushing man with removing his jumper and the shirt beneath it. Both were heavy with dark blood. The wound itself wasn't very deep, but it was long, starting from beneath his breast and extending to just above his navel. Ariadne marveled at his pain tolerance, but then as she gently began to clean the blood and the wound, she felt all the bumps and grooves of scars marring his pale chest. She glanced at his face, and saw that he had turned his face away and what she had thought was just light embarrassment was actually serious shame. As she slowly began to close the wound with magic, she tried to comfort him, distract him with casual conversation, "Have you ever been at this inn before?"

It didn't quite work. Humiliation was replaced with sorrow, "Yes," Remus Lupin began, and then winced when Ariadne healed a particularly tender spot. "A Muggle girl Sirius…fancied lived here and once, before our 7th year, I had to find him or he would have missed the train to school." There it was again; something had happened between Remus Lupin and his friends to cause that clear pain.

Ariadne attempted to approach the topic again, half-expecting to be brushed off once more, "Remus, are you alright?" He didn't say anything at first, so Ariadne pressed him, "Remus, what's wrong?"

Remus Lupin sighed deeply and said, "My friends haven't spoken to me in months…since right after Harry was born."

Ariadne was baffled, "Why not?"

Remus Lupin shrugged, "I've been away for…work…"

"So?"

He bowed his head, "They think that because of my…work, that I…that I must be the spy."

"No," Ariadne said in disbelief. She could hardly imagine sweet Remus Lupin collaborating with Death Eaters, betraying his friends. "They can't possibly believe that," she reasoned.

Remus Lupin said nothing, but kept his face lowered.

Seeking to comfort him, embracing something instinctual, she boldly took his chin in her hand and lifted his head up, "I don't believe it," she said, absolutely confident.

His brown eyes were moist, though he held the tears in, his eyes and mind focused on something else.

Ariadne, one hand resting on his warm, bare shoulder, found that she couldn't pull her eyes away. And neither could he. She felt his hands fidgeting from where they rested atop his thighs and she heard him swallow. She saw his eyes flicker downwards, then shoot back up…and Ariadne's own eyes kept glancing to his lips, and before she could fully think it through or figure out who moved first, their faces had moved closer and their lips met.

Ariadne, worry and hesitation pushed to the back of her mind, savored the kiss. She delighted in his taste, but before she could accurately identify it, he had pulled away.

"We…I…that shouldn't have happened," Remus Lupin said frantically, looking around the room, his eyes lingering on the door

Ariadne felt the bitter hurt of rejection. Of course he hadn't meant to kiss her. She was his friend's cousin, and, in the current climate, the enemy, a _Slytherin_, "Oh, I should have known, I –"

"No!" Remus Lupin interrupted. Sighing deeply he said, "It isn't you at all."

Ariadne, still upset, thought he was trying to soften his blow, "Remus, you don't have to lie –"

"No it is me…I'm a _werewolf_," he whispered miserably. He lowered his face again.

Although she didn't move from where she sat beside him, Ariadne's mind was reeling. _A werewolf?_ How…then it made sense. The scars, his frail state… "That's why your friends think you're the spy? Because you're a werewolf?"

Remus Lupin didn't deny it, but Ariadne took his silence as confirmation. And then she realized that her fury over his friends' judgment brought to light that she herself didn't care about his lycanthropy.

Again she took his face in hand and only briefly registered his shock before kissing him once more.

Remus Lupin's hands gripped her upper arms and he pulled her eager mouth from his own, "Ariadne? Didn't you hear what I said?"

"Yes," she said, and then elaborated, "It doesn't matter."

"Why?" Remus Lupin asked quickly, breathlessly, _desperately_.

Ariadne wasn't sure herself, but she decided to contribute it to the desire that was making her body hum, or perhaps, to the fact that she felt herself pulled to parallel every one of his emotions. She decided to answer his words with action and climbed onto his lap, mindful of his injury, and kissed him hungrily.

Remus Lupin didn't stop this time and if what was growing beneath her was any indication, he wouldn't be.

Some time later, when both were wearing much less clothing and Ariadne found herself wonderfully pressed between Remus and the bed, he admitted, a little shy, "I've never done this before."

"I haven't either," Ariadne replied, squirming impatiently against him, making him groan.

"It's going to hurt," Remus said slowly, clearly not enjoying the thought. Ariadne then successfully distracted him by grabbing his head and engaging him in some more kissing.

He was right. It did hurt, but instead of focusing on the discomfort within, Ariadne kept her gaze on Remus's face. He was caught with pure joy and the look brought Ariadne some form of contentment that had little to do with physical pleasure. Only when her eyes were forced shut by the power of her own pleasure did she cease looking at him. He groaned with her, though she wasn't sure since she screamed so loudly it left her ears ringing.

Remus lowered his face into Ariadne's neck, his lower half now thrusting against her faster and harder than before until he cried out and collapsed on top of her. After a moment, he rolled to the side, turning her to face him.

They lay there, wrapped in a damp embrace and with her ear pressed to his slowing heart, Ariadne fell asleep.

_December 26th, 1980_

Ariadne was shaken awake the next morning. As her eyes adjusted to the brightness of the room, she pulled the covers over her naked body. Above her was Remus, though he was fully dressed.

"I have to go," he said quietly, as if she was still sleeping. "I have to go back to…work." He didn't seem to look forward to this.

Unexpectedly Ariadne found it difficult to breathe, "Your work's dangerous, isn't it?"

Remus nodded, "Yes. I've already delayed and waiting any longer could make…work harder."

"Could I see you soon?" She asked softly, clearly laying her heart before him. She'd felt something for him since she'd learned he'd fancied her all those years ago and only now, after last night, could she put a name to it.

Remus shook his head, "It'd be too dangerous Ariadne. I don't…I can't let anything happen to you." He'd lost his heart too.

She raised herself up onto her knees, "Kiss me?"

He didn't hesitate, but leaned down and kissed her deeply.

Ariadne, although not the model Slytherin, tried to use guile in a selfish effort to keep him to herself…to keep him from helping those against the Dark Lord. She let the covers slip, revealing her exposed chest to him.

He caught on and pulled away slowly, "Ariadne…"

Realizing that this really was goodbye, Ariadne felt her eyes well up, "I had to try."

"I know," he said, and then continued, affectionately, "Slytherin."

She felt her heart ache. "Will I see you again…someday?" Ariadne asked.

Remus held her face and gave her another short kiss and promised, "Someday." Then he got choked up, "Promise me you'll be safe. That you'll go into hiding until it's safe, until he's gone?"

Ariadne nodded, "I promise."

Remus gave her one more lingering kiss before pulling away and leaving the room, determined not to look back again, sure that if he did, he'd never be able to leave her.

Ariadne leaned back into the bed and cried, her heart broken, and silentll wished away the long measures of time and the danger that would keep Remus from her.

Unknown to her at the time, in a little less than eight months time, she'd be returning to her beloved Hogwarts to meet with the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.


End file.
